Smutdown: Mistletoe LeBlanc x Slay Belle Katarina
by xDisturbed
Summary: LeBlanc and Katarina decided that their legs would be the ones doing the wrapping this year... One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Bondage, Femdom.


In a dimly lit bedroom, LeBlanc circled around Katarina's bound body, a sinful smirk on her purple lips as her tongue ran across them. Katarina watched LeBlanc's outfit, a mistletoe sitting atop her purple tresses, her shoulders draped over with a red cape trimmed with white, soft fur. Her curves were grasped by a red corset-like dress, a deep, curve sinking between her pushed-up breasts, flaunting her cleavage as the bottom of it was held together by two, white crossed strings. A black leather, gold-buckled belt wrapped her waist, accentuating her hourglass figure, her skin revealed between the short-skirt of her outfit and the heeled-boots matching her gloves which ran up to the middle of her thighs, cuffed off by white fur.

Katarina asked her to dress like this because LeBlanc had asked her to do the same…

A pair of reindeer antlers were on top of Katarina's head, her light orange hair running down past her hips. A dark purple collar was wrapped around her neck, marking her as LeBlanc's slave for the night as a pair of metal cuffs tied her wrists close together, connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling, forcing her bare arms to be extended over her head. Katarina wore a red dress which was too short, hints of her red, lace bra easily visible as her matching panties were just as not hidden. Like LeBlanc, she had a black, but silver-buckled belt wrapping her waist, her candy-cane striped stockings running almost into her short skirt, past the middle of her athletic thighs as she stood on ankle-height heeled-boots.

And not to forget, a strap ran around the back of Katarina's head, underneath her hair, connected to a red ball which was shoved between her lips.

"What a well-wrapped present." LeBlanc commented, stopping in front of Katarina who looked back at her with despair. "I'm so happy you asked for this."

" _Mm, mgh…"_ Katarina tried to reply.

LeBlanc shook her head as a quick tuft of air fled her nose, briefly closing her eyes as her smirk grew more devious. Her gloved fingers slowly made their way towards Katarina's body, the bound woman looking down at the digits approaching her as they met with the belt wrapping her waist. LeBlanc's fingers moved placidly, releasing Katarina's buckle before she pulled the belt out and let it fall from her hand without concern.

They exchanged a glance, Katarina's expression pitiful as LeBlanc's fingers moved to undo the little white strings which kept Katarina's dress squeezed against her. LeBlanc's hands moved behind Katarina's back, pulling a few more strings before the garment was almost falling off her body. Her tongue ran across her lips again and she quietly let out a single chuckle, pulling Katarina's dress up as her arms were already raised, unlatching her cuffs from the ceiling's dangling chain so that she could quickly pull it out and throw it aside.

LeBlanc made sure to be quick to reattach Katarina's cuffs to the ceiling, her eyes already on the bosom of the redhead before her as she could see the skin of her breasts peeking through her lace bra. She moved to keep her eyes locked with Katarina's, her smile becoming larger and larger as she slowly pulled her gloves off from her hands and arms, showing them as little care as she did to Katarina's garments. Her feet moved forward and the little space that was barely between them was quickly erased, their bodies almost against each other's as LeBlanc's now-bare hands moved to hold what was in front of her.

Her fingers met the skin of Katarina's backside, digging into her supple flesh before slowly trailing their way up her waist. They came to her back, below her shoulder blades, nails against the clip of her bra before they pulled it apart and sent the garment flying to the ground with the rest. Katarina's large breasts bounced as they were freed from their confinement, LeBlanc's eyes moving down to watch the bosom which she moved her head towards.

LeBlanc's lips came against Katarina's right breast, her eyes looking up to meet with the pitiful stare gazing back down at her. She captured an already-taut pink nipple between her smirk, letting the tip of her tongue come against it before a moan was muffled into Katarina's gag. LeBlanc's hand rose up, coming to occupy the breast which her mouth did not, her nails gently digging into the redhead's soft, supple flesh as another futile protest rumbled in her throat. She pinched Katarina's peak between her thumb and her index finger, laughing as she watched blood rush into her cheeks, because she knew the redhead was not going to expect what was next.

LeBlanc's hand freed it's nipple and slithered its way underneath dampened, red panties, her fingertips against Katarina's drooling womanhood as she tensed up and moaned into her gag. She brought two fingers together, slowly sliding it up and down between the redhead's slick southern lips, her excitement sticking to her fingertips as she released her nipple from her mouth.

"I love teasing you." LeBlanc stated, licking her lips as her mouth made way to Katarina's neck, her lips coming against her flesh to kiss and suck.

Katarina moaned into her gag again, her legs quivering as LeBlanc's chin brushed against her collar, knowing full well that she would not be allowed to leave this room with this side of her neck not red tonight. She coiled her fingers up together, closing her eyes as she could hear how wet she was between her thighs, LeBlanc's fingers still dancing underneath the drowned towel which Katarina called her panties.

But, she finally drove them inside of her, knuckles almost in as her palm brushed against Katarina's sensitive bud, the redhead's drool running down both her inner-thighs and her chin from the moans which crumbled away into her gag. LeBlanc chuckled and shook her head, dragging her tongue underneath Katarina's jaw one last time before she moved her neck away and stood straight. She watch Katarina's face contorted with ecstasy, listening to her fingers wetly slide in and out of the redhead whose body was contracting so wildly.

"I've barely started, Kat." LeBlanc sighed, unsheathing her fingers from the snatch they were pumping within. "I'm disappointed in you."

LeBlanc dropped to her knees, looking up at Katarina who shook her head pitifully, as if she were begging for her mistress to continue. LeBlanc's hands came to the redhead's panties, rolling them down her sweaty thighs before leaving them around the ankles of her boots. She crawled deeper between Katarina's legs, her hands moving up to grab onto her thighs, her neck stretching forward as her open mouth and hanging tongue came to meet with the dripping womanhood ahead.

" _Ughmmf."_ Katarina moaned, closing her eyes as she tried to bite her bottom lip, slipping on the gag which rested there instead. _"Ughfm!"_

LeBlanc's lips gathered around Katarina's clitoris, an onslaught of rigorous sucks overwhelming the bound and trembling redhead. She closed her eyes, focusing on pleasing her Snowdown present, listening to its deadened moans as her slobbering sounds filled up the bedroom. Katarina's thighs closed together around LeBlanc's head, the latter woman's hands moving to cup her ass instead, trying to hold her squirming, contracting body still as she could barely keep her bud between her lips.

She let her fingertips dig into the redhead's thick backside, a chuckle rumbling in her throat as she released her clit from her mouth's clutch. LeBlanc's tongue came to meet it instead, resuming her oral ministrations by replacing her sucks with a repetition of strikes delivered by her tongue. Katarina couldn't hope to stay still, her moans trying to move past the ball shoved in her mouth as she flailed crazily, the chains which bound her stretched arms above her rattling as a small, little pool began to collect between her feet.

Katarina closed her eyes, her limbs freezing as she could feel warmth enveloping her sweaty body. She tried to keep herself from giving in, her hips almost riding LeBlanc's mouth, against her own control as she felt her climax possessing her body. Her juices jetted out from her womanhood, showering the woman-kneeling-between-her-leg's face who lapped it up almost greedily, the small little pool on the floor nearly a pond as some rivulets ran down LeBlanc's neck.

LeBlanc's hands let go of Katarina's behind, the redhead catching her breath as she watched her mistress stand up in front of her. Her tongue ran across her smile, collecting Katarina's cum on it's tip before she wiped what was left of it off with the back of her hand. She rose her arms in the air, undoing the cuffs around Katarina's wrists, the redhead finally able to rest them at her sides as LeBlanc walked behind her.

Katarina pulled her panties out from around her ankles, her hands then rising to remove her gag, undoing the harness which was hidden underneath her hair. The ball shoved in her mouth began to fall out, Katarina wiping her drool off from her face as she walked forward to rest it and her panties on the cabinet ahead of her.

"Did I say you could remove that?" LeBlanc asked.

"Uh… heh." Katarina nervously chuckled, shaking her head. "N-no…"

LeBlanc sighed and shook her head, raising her arm ahead of her as she curled a finger towards herself. "Come."

Katarina nodded her head and obliged, approaching LeBlanc who watched her closely.

"Remove my dress." LeBlanc ordered.

Katarina nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay?" LeBlanc angrily asked, mocking Katarina.

"Y-yes." The redhead stammered, her hands already raising LeBlanc's cape above her head. "Yes, mistress."

"Good." LeBlanc said, closing her eyes as she felt the weight of her cape free itself from her body, its fur brushing against her boots as it fell to the floor.

Katarina continued to strip LeBlanc, undoing the buckle of the belt wrapped tightly around her waist before she gently lowered it onto the ground. She hesitated to carry on, continuing with her nervous presentation, her fingers making their way towards the four white, crossed strings tightening the front of LeBlanc's dress. Katarina pulled the first pair towards herself, her hands crawling just slightly lower to do the same with the other underneath it.

LeBlanc felt her garment growing loose as she turned around, the rosy flesh of her upper back uncovered above the cut of her dress as she pointed to the two remaining pairs of white strings on her back. Katarina felt less hesitant to pull them this time, tugging them out before the red garment did a little sag, indicating it was ready to be pulled off. LeBlanc rose her arms in the air, closing her eyes, waiting for her redheaded partner to pull the dress over head. And that's exactly what Katarina did, her eyes closely watching LeBlanc turn around as she let her dress down onto the edge of the bed close to them.

"A woman like me needs nothing underneath." LeBlanc stated with a simper, turning around as she took a few steps back, reaching a dresser before she jumped up onto its ledge. "Come."

Katarina nodded her head, erasing the distance between herself and her mistress immediately. She watched as LeBlanc's legs stayed shut together, her breasts hanging free as she noticed that she was removing the thin, mistletoe wreath atop her head, lowering it towards her hips.

"You know what this means." LeBlanc said, watching Katarina's incited eyes.

"Of course, mistress." Katarina happily replied.

The redhead displayed her eagerness, her hands moving to rest upon the knees of the woman who sat upon the dresser. She hustled her head between her thighs, feeling her fake antlers be pulled off her hair and replaced with the mistletoe wreath LeBlanc was wearing. Katarina looked up at LeBlanc, seeing the undersides of her large breasts which were almost veiling her grin as the furrows of her eyebrows alone showed her impatience.

"Well?" The purplette asked. "What are you doing?"

Katarina unfroze herself and nodded her head, stretching her neck forward as her hands slid up LeBlanc's thighs and to her backside. Her lips came against the jewel of LeBlanc's womanhood, the seated woman letting out a little more air than usual in reaction. Katarina closed her eyes, bring her lips together against where she kissed, almost chuckling to herself before she began to suck.

…Because she knew this was LeBlanc's favourite thing. She knew this would make her mistress her subordinate, if only for a minute.

"Oh g-g-agh..!" LeBlanc stammered, her jaw quivering as she bent a little bit forward, catching herself before she returned her back to the mirror behind herself. "K-Kat…"

The redhead muttered something, but it wasn't cohesive, her attention focused on the supple suckles she delivered to the woman whose wetted thighs were pressed against her ears. LeBlanc closed her eyes, trying to keep her face impassive, but unable to as a pleasurable twist contorted her lips. Her hands dropped down to meet the red hair flowing between her legs, all ten of her fingers running through the locks which belonged to the woman who worked her up.

"Ohghghh..." LeBlanc moaned, shaking as she curled her toes and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to keep herself still as Katarina's mouth let out so many distinct sounds. "F-fu - Kat… a-are you sure this isn't _m-my_ present..?"

Katarina opened her eyes and rose a single eyebrow, LeBlanc noticing the little smile on the side of her lips a little too late.

"Ah!" The purplette cried out, her hands squeezing against Katarina's head as she almost slammed her own back against the mirror behind herself, not worried with breaking it as she felt herself slipping away.

This was caused by Katarina's sudden change of intensity, her long drawn-out sips now vehement siphons. Her left hand remained cupping the tight flesh of LeBlanc's rear, her right hand slipping away so that it could accompany her mouth between her thighs. Two of Katarina's fingers came against LeBlanc's womanhood, the aforementioned woman tensing up before she felt them slide their way in.

"Agh..!" LeBlanc sighed, arching her back as Katarina's fingers slid entirely within her, flipping over, curling inwards, before reversing everything to do it again, but quicker.

And then again, of course - even quicker than the last.

Katarina chuckled, watching the pitiful conditions of the woman who was previously her mistress, more-than satisfied that she knew it was because of her doing. LeBlanc's mouth could not remain closed, her throat constantly expressing her ecstasy as her legs' clutch around Katarina's head tightened each second. She was on the verge of climax, Katarina's arm nearly a blur as her fingers zealously pumped between LeBlanc's thighs.

And then she came.

LeBlanc's knees could almost touch each other behind Katarina's head, her body bent forward as lips and fingers abandoned her trickling womanhood. Katarina freed herself from the purplette's grasp, wiping her fingers off on her skin before she took a step away. LeBlanc's chest heaved with each breath of air she collected, her eyes half-lidded as she tried to look over at her lover whose tongue was running across stained lips.

"Happy Snowdown." She laughed.


End file.
